To Prove Thy Love
by Nocturnal Muse
Summary: After Kagome and Inu Yasha truly know how they feel about each other, Kagome leaves. When she comes back, the world seems to reset itself. Inu Yasha is stuck to the God's Tree again and now, Kagome is on her own to awaken him. The same group bands toge
1. Change the World

Disclaimer: Let's make this one simple. I don't own Inu Yasha, or the characters. I'm borrowing bits of the storyline as well, but that's because I feel like having it this way.

Extra Disclaimer: Ok, there are songs at the beginning of each chapter. Those songs are also a part of Inu Yasha, believe it or not. Those are the Japanese translations as found on and the people translating get the credits. Kudos to those people! Those are there to give foreshadowing, or just because it fits in with the chapie!

Full Summary: After Kagome and Inu Yasha truly know how they feel about each other, Kagome leaves. When she comes back, the world seems to reset itself. Inu Yasha is stuck to the God's Tree again and now, Kagome is on her own to awaken him. The same group band together to help her as before. But, this time, it can't be some weak demon who will wake Inu Yasha, so Kagome turns to the most powerful demon she knows who wont kill her; Kouga.

To Prove Thy Love

Chapter 1: Change the World

I want to change the world

Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything

Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile

Change my mind

If we reach out to the soaring future

Without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine

It's wonderland

You've left something in the far reaches of the gray sky,

And you keep on searching as you wander

In the night when your heart shook, and I can't see tomorrow

I can't believe anything and close my ears.

When I met you, I found my true place in life.

An innocent kindness is right here.

And so we awaken...

I want to change the world

I wont hesitate again.

If I can shape a future with you, then I can fly anywhere

Change my mind

I can spread my wings and fly towards an unknown future

Without losing my passion

It's wonderland

We keep swimming the same world

Until the day we reach our dreams.

All of us bear the same worries

When you stop and look,

I'll be right here, gazing at you

I want to change the world

If you accept my gaze as I watch over you

And don't let go of my hand, I can do anything

Change my mind

I won't let you be alone. Everyone is here.

Let's pierce our way through whatever may happen.

It's wonderland

I want to change the world

Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything

Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile

Change my mind

If we reach out to the soaring future

Without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine

It's wonderland

"Inu Yasha, I don't know how you feel about Kikyou any more, but I feel like I have to tell you this. I love you," a teenage girl with raven hair and chocolate eyes announced. She stood in a forest clearing by an old well. The girl wore a short green skirt and a white shirt, her school uniform.

The boy she was with, whom she had addressed as Inu Yasha, smiled slightly, golden orbs filling with the loving look that the girl called "after Kikyou". Little dog-ears protruded from his silver hair, an example of his hanyou blood. He was clothed in a red fire-rat kimono and matching pants, making him invulnerable to almost anything.

Inu Yasha took a deep breath before answering, "Kagome, both you and Kikyou can trigger the shadowy half of my blood. But, only you, Kagome, can shine the light and bring me back."

At the mention of Kagome's incarnation, Kikyou, a tear rolled down her cheek. It was joined by a rivulet of tears. "Inu Yasha, that sounded so beautiful," she whispered, smiling happily. The words seemed rehearsed, as if he had come up with it after fifty years of deep thought. But, for fifty years, Inu Yasha's heart had been filled with hate.

Inu Yasha stepped closer to Kagome, whipping the tears away with a clawed hand. Kagome threw herself at the hanyou, hugging him tightly around the waist and burying her face into his chest. Inu Yasha pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He rested his head against the top of hers, absorbing her scent.

"Why did you choose to tell me now?" Inu Yasha asked.

"If something happened while I was gone...I...I wanted you to know I cared. It...it just feels like something will, and I don't know what."

"So, does that mean you're not going back to take that test thing?"

"O my God! My test! Inu Yasha, wait for me here, I'll be back tomorrow." Kagome pulled away, running to the edge of the well. She clambered over the rim and dropped 500 years into the present time, leaving a very disappointed droopy-eared hanyou behind.

Kagome walked into her house. "Mom! I'm home!" she called.

"How was school?" her mom called from the kitchen.

"Fine. I think I failed my geometry test though."

"Kagome, why don't you just quit school?" her little brother asked, walking into the hall eating a big bag of chips.

"I can't do that! I have to pass high school at least!"

"You could work at a restaurant or a fast food place. Then you can eat all the burgers and fries you want. Course, the only thing you can cook is omelet."

"Souta!"

"Souta, go to your room and leave Kagome alone," her mother cut into the argument as she entered the room.

"Yes, ma'm." Souta saluted before scampering up the stairs.

"So, Kagome, how's Inu Yasha doing?"

Kagome looked down, swaying slightly.

"You didn't get in an argument again, did you?"

"No, mom. He's doing better than usual."

Kagome's mom smiled. "Congratulations."

"For what?" Kagome asked, eyes looking up in surprise.

"You finally told him. Way to go."

"Oh..." Kagome blushed. Her friends had known too, even when she didn't say anything.

"I packed your bag for you already. That way, the rascal wont have to wait for you as long."

"Thanks mom." Kagome went into the kitchen and lugged the gigantic yellow backpack into the hall where her mother still stood. She gave the elder woman a hug. "I'll be back soon."

"I know you will. Take care of Inu Yasha for me. And...be safe."

"I will," Kagome reassured. She pulled the bag out the door and to the well house. She yelled bye to her grandpa, who stood out by the Goshinbuko, before going inside. She almost fell down the stairs after shoving her backpack down. The well house was always dark. Kagome got to the bottom in one piece. She pushed her backpack down into the well before jumping over the rim after it.

When Kagome landed in the Feudal Era, things felt different. Normally, Inu Yasha would rush to greet her if they hadn't fought, and everyone else would be there soon afterwards. But there was no Inu Yasha, and no one else. "He better not be slinking after Kikyou again," Kagome muttered angrily. But the feeling persisted. Even her miko powers couldn't quite pin point what it was, but it was almost like knowing you were in one of Naraku's traps, and willingly going into it.

Panicking, Kagome ignored her bag and ran all the way to Kaede's village. "Kaede-basan! Kaede-basan!" Kagome shouted as she slowed down in the village. She was to caught up in what was going on that she didn't notice the villagers giving her strange looks and whispering behind their hands.

"What is it, child?" the old woman asked, stepping slowly towards Kagome. The lady had gray hair tied into a bun. A patch covered one eye and she wore the attire of a miko: the red hakama pants over the white kimono.

"Kaede-basan, where's Inu Yasha?"

"Inu Yasha?"

"Yeah, Inu Yasha. He isn't hurt is he? Or...he isn't...isn't..." Kagome knelt to the ground, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Come here child. We should talk over tea," Kaede gestured.

Kagome allowed Kaede to lead her to the hut where she sat in front of the fire pit. After a few minutes, Kaede handed her a small cup of steaming tea.

"Now, tell me child. How do you know Inu Yasha?"

"I thought you knew. You were the first to know."

"You couldn't be...Kikyou?"

"No!" Kagome snapped. Not that again.

"I'm sorry. Ye look so much like her, even though she has been dead for fifty years."

"OK, I met Inu Yasha a while ago. I got pulled through the well by a centipede demon and Inu Yasha awoke and killed it."

"Ah..." realization flickered in the older woman's eye. "Kagome, what was the last thing ye said to Inu Yasha?"

By passing the fact Kaede used her name, Kagome let out a sob. "I told him. I told him I loved him!" she wailed.

"There, there, child, all is not lost." Kaede attempted to soothe Kagome.

"What happened?" Kagome whispered, expecting the worst.

"I know not. Perhaps the world has altered itself to appear as when ye first came."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, her chocolate eyes widening in shock. "The Goshinbuko."

"Come child, let us see if it is true."

Kagome nodded once, setting the cup of hot tea down in front of the fire. The two walked the path Kagome knew so very well. After several minutes, Kagome arrived at the clearing. There, the giant tree stood in the center, Inu Yasha pinned by an arrow. His silver hair covered most of the hanyou's face.

Kagome gasped and ran to the tree. She climbed up the vines that held Inu Yasha calling to him. He didn't give any sign he knew she was there. Kagome attempted to pry the arrow out, but nothing happened like the first time. She buried her face in the hanyou's fire rat haori, crying.

"Kagome, come down from there," Kaede called, catching up to the girl.

"Why wont he wake up?" Kagome mumbled.

"He might not know. Time has changed."

"But he knew Kikyou. He hated her. Inu Yasha, wake up! I don't care if you hate me again, just wake up!" she shouted.

"He lived for the fight Kagome," Kaede reminded her.

"The fight?" Kagome exclaimed.

Kaede walked up to the tree and pulled Kagome down. "Let us go back to the village to discus this. The forest makes it feel as if we are being watched."

Kagome nodded numbly and allowed Kaede to lead her back to the village in silence.

Inu Yasha didn't know what had happened. He took a nap after Kagome left, and he woke up when Kagome called. But, everything was black. She had hugged him and he had wanted to hold her too, but he couldn't move. He tried to call back to her, but nothing happened for that either.

Kagome's scent had begun moving. Inu Yasha strained to move, but she was gone. He was alone again.

The hanyou became acutely aware of his surroundings. The skin on his back seemed to have formed to the designs in the bark of a tree. Vines had begun spiraling over his lower body, and there was something through his chest.

A flash of memory. Kikyou had shot him. _But, _Inu Yasha reprimanded himself. _That was years ago._ That sunk in. _Then, why am I still here?_


	2. My Will

To Prove Thy Love

Chapter 2: My Will

Quietly awakening...

I always, always wish

That these fleeting thoughts

Would reach you...

Unable to move forward across just a little more distance

The way before me is always blocked

Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,

My heart beat turns into heartbreak

If there is such a thing as eternity,

I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.

Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy

I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone

I think of you and that alone is enough

To make the tears start to flow now

I always, always wish these fleeting

Thoughts would reach you...

I've known all too well about

Pretending to be strong.

Since then, my doubts have

Vanished

There's definitely things I want to show you

And so many words I want to hear

I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry

So I'll stop waiting and seize my chance

I think of you, and feel like that alone is enough

To make my heart grow stronger.

I always, always wish

That these fleeting thoughts would reach you...

I think of you and that alone is enough

To make the tears start to flow now

My distant voice can't reach you now,

But someday it defiantly will...

Chapter 2

Kagome stared out the window of the hut. She had dressed herself in the garb of a miko; the white kimono under the red hakama. The first reason for changing her attire was that it would make everything easier because she wouldn't have every one gawking at her strange clothes, therefore, she would be stealthier. The other reason was more private. Inu Yasha had hated it when she dressed "like Kikyou" but she had been somewhat reluctant to take the outfit off when he had said that. The clothes helped her feel more like a miko and less like a girl from a different time frame. It would be easier to concentrate more that way, maybe even up her spiritual power.

She couldn't help but think about what had happened. She had willingly returned to the Feudal era, and Inu Yasha was stuck to the tree. There was no Mistress Centipede, no Yura of the Hair- the absence of both was a relief- and no one knew anything other than what they knew 50 years ago about Kikyou and Inu Yasha. She had asked what Naraku was up to, and was stared at blankly. Who was this Naraku? Well, then, how did the Shikon no Tama look? It remained the same as when she had left. Things were just so confusing.

_Inu Yasha lived for the fight._ The thought occurred to Kagome. An idea started forming.

"Kaede-basan, I know how to free Inu Yasha! He lives for the fight!"

"Yes, child, I told you that," the old woman replied.

"We need a demon! The last time he awoke when Mistress Centipede attacked. So, we need to find a demon!"

"But there aren't any around here."

"Why not? There were always demons around."

"I may not have all of the power I used to, but a small bit remains. Demons don't come around here because they know that, and they have probably heard tell that Inu Yasha is a fearsome demon who lurks in the forest around our village."

"You up-played Inu Yasha allot for that. Couldn't you egg one over?"

"Why endanger a whole village for one person? A half human at that?"

"He deserves a chance. But you're right. I'll go bring one to Inu Yasha, then kill it if I have to."

"And where will you find one?"

"If the time reset itself, then there might be a little kitsune that'll need my help."

"A small demon?"

"Yes. The Thunder Brothers killed his dad for the Shikon shards. But I think the idea will work now."

"You lived through an encounter with them before, have you not?"

"Yes Inu Yasha slew them both."

"And without Inu Yasha, will you be able to do the same?"

"Inu Yasha killed them, but I'm not going to be a push over! I'm a miko. Naraku was an evil man, but he proved that I could be one. If I have to, I will slay them. Like Inu Yasha. For Inu Yasha."

"Then...I wish thee luck."

"Thank you Kaede-basan. Do you think I could borrow a bow?"

"If that is what you need, so be it."

……………

That was what happened. Kagome was waiting for Kaede to come back before leaving. The elder woman had started "remembering the past" which was more like the future...as the days went on.

Kagome mentally traced her route again. The journey to Raimei Valley wouldn't be too harsh or long, but it would be harder without any one to talk to. Kagome wasn't used to being on her own.

"Come, child. I have found them," Kaede called.

"Them" happened to be a very ancient bow and arrow quiver, and a straw hat and straw cape. Though normally rain attire, Kagome was going to use the hat and cape as a means to conceal her miko identity. Kagome didn't trust herself enough with a bow and arrow to be sure the weapon would last long, so the most she could accept was an old version.

"I have checked for damage, and the wood is still fine. I replaced the string, since it had been rotting."

"Thanks so much, Kaede-basan. I'll be back soon, with the Thunder brother's on my trail. Please, take care of Inu Yasha."

"I will, child. Do be careful."

Kagome equipped herself with the items Kaede had brought out. "I will," she stated confidently.

Kagome started on her journey. She had always wondered how the old samurai had been able to walk in their hakama, let alone fight, but wearing them, she could understand. The traditional garb was actually quite comfortable once you got used to it. Her straw hat and cape gave her an added sense of security.

At the top of the rise, Kagome turned to look back at the village. She looked beyond that, to the forest. "Please wait for me, Inu Yasha. You have saved me so many times. Now, it is time I return the favor."

……………

Inu Yasha's soul sneezed. A warm feeling enveloped him, and he knew someone was talking about him.

He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. It wasn't as if he was having nightmares and was reluctant to go back to sleep incase he was plunged back into them. His mind was physically unable to sleep.

He hated the fact. Inu Yasha also hated the fact that Kagome was gone, that he was stuck back to the damned tree. He hated how helpless he was to anything that might be going on.

_Kagome_, Inu Yasha thought, _Please hurry!_

……………

Kagome sat at the edge of Raimei Valley. She looked at it, her mind filling in little tidbits of information. There was a crater there from when Maten had let loose his attack, almost killing Shippou and herself, the same place where he had also met his death from Tetsiga. Just over there was the place Inu Yasha had fought to the death with the other thunder brother Hiten. However, that wasn't the layout of the land. This land was peaceful, flawless.

Kagome knew what she had to do. Once she saw either brother, she would start playing with the shards. Assuming they were there, that is. If she hadn't been attacked by any of the demons that had started off her original journey, she wasn't certain if they would be there either.

Waiting was getting boring. Kagome went back to remembering. Inu Yasha hadn't transformed into his demon form after throwing the Tetsiga though Maten. It proved he hadn't been doing too badly in the fight.

The thunder brothers must have been…still be…weak. Inu Yasha had never been in any real danger in the fight. Kagome told herself this. She could handle them, since Inu Yasha could.

Kagome couldn't help but worry. This was her first solo fight. There would be no second chances, no possibility that Inu Yasha would cut in and save her. What if she messed it up? Would she ever be able to face Inu Yasha if she ever met him again?

A shout came from the distance, jerking Kagome out of her worries. "Shippou," Kagome whispered.

Moments later, she picked out the form she sought. The little fox came jumping out of a near by bush and continued running on all fours. He was running so fast that the earthen brown color of his hair was mixing with the lighter brown of his tail. Tears of fear were collecting in his emerald colored eyes.

Following close behind Shippou were the two thunder brothers. The older one, Hiten, was walking. In their original fight, he had been flying around in the air. He was obviously being arrogant. The demon's long braid was whipping about with the force of the demonic energy he was emitting. In his hands was the lightening staff Kagome remembered.

Not far behind Hiten was Maten. The younger brother still looked like a toad. His skull supported three little hairs. Maten was struggling to keep up with his brother.

That wasn't quite what Kagome expected. She ran towards the little fox. She scooped him up in her arms as she turned, the Shikon no Tama flying out behind her with the momentum. Kagome ran away from the demons at a fairly decent speed. The trick to her mission would be pacing. _Stay just ahead of Hiten and Maten,_ she told herself.

"Wah! Who are you?" Shippou asked. He though that his captor was another one of those thunder demons, but realized it was a young, beautiful girl. She looked like a goddess.

"A friend. Hold on tight." Kagome could spare no more breath than that.

The ground heaved and broke up in front of her. Kagome stumbled but managed to stay on her feet.

Hiten laughed. "Maten, look. That little human wretch thinks she can steal what's rightfully ours."

"Brother, I like her hair," the toad replied.

"You'll have it," the better-looking one promised.

Judging by the sound of their voices, Kagome reckoned that the two demons were fairly close. She nodded once, confident that she was a reasonable distance away. Kagome kept running and running.

……………

Gasping for breath and long past exhaustion, Kagome broke into the forest's perimeter. She slowed to a walk to watch out for the upturned roots, trotting wherever possible. Kagome could hear the two brothers crashing behind her as she had for most of the run.

Kagome swore there was no vine there when she had looked. Despite that, a vine caught her ankle and tripped her. Kagome let out a surprised yip as she crashed to the floor.

Shippou tumbled out of her hands and rolled. Kagome turned to find Hiten and Maten standing over her. Shippou jumped in front of her for defense as Kagome reached for her bow.

Something ripped though the trees and tore through the younger of the thunder brothers. Kagome noted that it cut right above the fox pelt that Maten had worn.

Maten let out a cry of pain, Hiten a cry of shock as the weapon made a second swipe, heading back the way it came.

……………

……………

A/N: Ok, sorry about the long space between Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. I just really didn't feel like typing this one, so I apologize from the bottom of my heart. This is kind of a cliff hanger ending, but not really because it's kinda predictable. Grins sheepishly

Anyway, it would be great if you would R&R. I get lonely and appreciate credit!


	3. No More Words

To Prove Thy Love

Chapter 3: No More Words

Probably, probably we

Learn as we live

And then we

Forget as we live

Things with a beginning

Will end someday

If you can go on to the next

Putting everything

If in this world, the winners and losers

If it will split in two

I want to be the loser

I want to be the loser always

Probably, probably we

Are beautiful so much, we are sad

As time passes, we

Get contaminated so much we are sad

For the things that must be protected

I sacrifice something again today

Those going to the next

All of that

If in this world, the winners and losers

If it will split in two

I want to be the loser

I want to be the loser always

What can I tell you?

Only being such a small self

I won't tell you more now

Because the words are so weak against time

Chapter 3

After that, everything happened quickly. A man in monastery clothes leapt out from the same direction the giant boomerang had come from. Hiten blocked the blow the monk dealt with his own staff. Both men switched from blocking hits to trying to land hits several times before the person who had wielded the giant boomerang came into the picture. The monk stepped back, allowing the armor-wearing woman to take action.

The monk pulled a shurta out from his sleeve and stuck it to Hiten's forehead while the woman was distracting the thunder demon.

A few quick words from the monk and the demon disappeared with a scream.

After a few moments, the pair turned to Kagome. A small kitten with three tails walked up, mewling.

"Thank goodness! Sango, Miroku, it's so good to see you!" Kagome cried, leaping up.

The demon exterminator and the monk exchanged a questioning glance. The woman spoke first. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Kagome!"

"Kagome. Hmmm," the monk paused, musing, "That sounds familiar." He appeared to be lost in thought for a second before asking, "Did I sleep with you before?"

A double smack echoed through the forest.

"I take that as a no," the monk replied to his own inquiry. Sango and Kagome had smacked him simultaneously and Miroku now had a handprint glowing on each cheek.

"He is right, though. The name does seem familiar," Shippou had reappeared.

"It's a little hard to explain. In a way it should, but it shouldn't and…Maybe we should talk over tea?" While Kagome talked, she gathered Shippou's father's pelt.

"That would be acceptable. Do you live around here?"

Kagome hesitated. In the future, yes, she lived here. Technically, though, no. "Uh, kinda. Come on, follow me."

Wearily, Kagome led the reforming group. She was exhausted, but she knew she shouldn't complain. She did this to herself.

Stupid plan! What was even stupider about it was that it had failed. Kagome didn't know how she knew, but she was able to sense that Inu Yasha was still asleep.

It seemed like forever to Kagome, but they made it to Kaede's village. Kagome walked straight to Kaede's hut and flipped up the cloth door.

"Kaede-basan, are you in?" she asked. She didn't care that her voice was laced with her fatigue.

"You are back, Kagome. Did you succeed? Is Inu Yasha awake?"

Kagome slipped off her shoes as she entered the hut. She immediately sat splayed on the floor by the fire. "No, but I found the others."

Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara followed through the door. Sango was appalled at the way Kagome was sitting. It was so un-lady like.

"What happened then? Are you alright, child?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Miroku and Sango saved me."

"Just doing our duty," Miroku cut in to the conversation.

Sango elbowed the monk in the ribs. "Now is not the time to ask for a pay check."

Kaede seemed to ignore the banter between Kagome's saviors. "So, even though you were in Inu Yasha's forest, he did not awaken?"

Kagome shook her head sadly.

"Who's Inu Yasha?" Shippou asked, hoping on Kagome's knee.

"Inu Yasha is a hanyou. Fifty years ago, he was pinned to the Goshinbuko by the priests Kikiyou," Kagome started. She didn't want to have to go through this whole story again.

"Why do you want to wake him up, then?" the little fox asked.

"Because I really, really, really like him," Kagome fidgeted. It was uncomfortable telling them the truth.

"How do you know you like him?" Sango asked. "I mean, he's been stuck to a tree for fifty years."

"Right, and how did you know us?" Miroku asked.

"Well, that's the odd part. I can travel through time using a well in my back yard. That's in the future. However, this time when I jumped through, it's like I'm in a different dimension!"

"What's a die-men-shion?" Shippou asked, stumbling over the new word.

"Kagome didn't know how to explain it, so she tried to skip over it. "Never mind."

"So, how do you know us?"

"When I first came over, I woke up Inu Yasha. He saved me from a demon, and then I accidentally shattered the Shikon no Tama, which is what got Inu Yasha stuck to the tree in the first place. We saved Shippou from the thunder demons. Miroku started following us so that he could kill Naraku and get rid of the curse that was going to eat him alive, and Sango wanted revenge on Naraku for killing her family."

"What?" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome put her hands up in defense. "I was just saying what happened."

"Explain," Sango demanded coldly.

Kagome really did not want to do this. She mumbled, "Last time, Naraku took control of Kohaku and forced him to kill your family. Then, he kept him as a slave to torture you whenever he could."

"That bastard! I hate him already and I don't even know him!" Sango grumbled.

"That happens. It's kind of like a past life experience, or deja-vu."

"De-jah…" Shippou started.

"Never mind. I won't ask you for your help. Sango, you might want to go back to your village and tell them not to go to a big lord's castle. Miroku, Shippou, I don't know what you were doing, but…you should go do it. I should do this on my own."

"I don't want you to do this on your own," Sango stated. Miroku and Shippou both nodded their agreement.

"It's too dangerous!"

"Nothing is as dangerous if there is a group. If you do it alone, you could get hurt," Miroku stated logically.

Kagome stared at him. He actually sounded like a monk. Still, she couldn't get them involved this time. "But…"

"Kagome, you saved me. Papa always said to…repay your debts. I need to pay you back!" Shippou whined.

The girl from the future seemed to deflate with that. "Sango, you really should warn your family…"

"I'll escort you somewhere first," the demon exterminator said confidently.

Kagome sighed. "All right. You guys win."

The three cheered. Kirara was excited by the show of victory and did a little lap around the fire pit, mewping all the way.

"Ok, now that that's settled, we need a plan of attack."

……………

The group had unanimously agreed with Kagome. Since it had take a demon to awaken Inu Yasha the first time, it would probably take a demon to wake him up a second time. However, Sango deduced, since Inu Yasha had grown before in the other dimension, it would probably take a stronger demon than Mistress Centipede this time.

Then the problem arose. They needed a demon that was strong. One that they could actually get to come with them. Kagome thought of Inu Yasha's older half-brother, the ever stoic Sesshomaru, but shot the idea down when she remembered how much the demon loved humans, especially pre-Rin. The answer was he didn't. Not at all.

Naraku was just a small cloud on the horizon right now. Even if he were in power, Kagome knew they wouldn't be able to get his help with out using herself as bait. She knew how that would turn out: dead meat.

Sango had asked a very good question. Was there a demon that was friendly toward Kagome?

An image popped into Kagome's mind. A wide, cocky smile. Long, flowing black hair. A lot of fur. A tail. "Any time Kagome," he had said with the smile and a small wave before dashing off at an outrageous speed. Enough to make Inu Yasha green with jealousy. Kouga.

Kagome told them with chagrin about the wolf demon. Sango and Miroku had looked at each other and nodded. They knew it might be a little risky, but he was the only one they could count on.

As it was agreed, the group settled down for a meal. It was oddly quiet with out Inu Yasha. Kagome's heart ached for the hanyou. She lay awake that night on a borrowed futon, Shippou was curled up in his father's fur at her side, thinking about him as she fell asleep.

……………

……………

Ok, that's it. End of Chapter 3! Yay! Unfortunately, everything else from the last dots on is now free type, no write! Sigh This could be good, could be bad.

Yes, I am evil, making Kouga into the hero that will awaken Inu Yasha from his slumber. If it works, that is. Wow, I never really thought of that. -; Scolds herself I must think more in the future. I am actually not that much of a shonen ai fan, honest. Well, not within series that don't already hint at yaoi. Blushes

Any how, the usual! If you enjoyed reading, drop me a review! Please! I can't stress it enough! And if you like my writing style, but not necessarily my idea for this fic, check out my other ones!

Bye for now!


	4. Fukai Mori

To Prove Thy Love

Chapter 4: Fukai Mori

I'm sure that the heart I left behind

Still lies in the heart of the deep, deep forest.

Exhausted, without the strength to search

People vanish into the infinite darkness.

If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?

As we live on, we lose a little bit more

Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,

We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out.

The days pass by and change,

Without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.

Over coming that made-up scheme, we live the present,

And our rusted hearts begin to beat again

If we can find the rhythm of time,

We can fly once again

We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth

Believing, I begin my journey with you, in search of the light.

As we live on, we loose a little bit more.

Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,

We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out

We live our lives wandering to the ends of the earth

Closing off the way back, we walk on for eternity.

We live our lives standing frozen to the spot

Unable to cry out for eternity.

Chapter 4

Kagome had woken up early. Unable to go back to sleep and with dawn only minutes away, she decided to see Inu Yasha again.

She managed to get up without disturbing Shippou and wandered around the forest, directly to the clearing where Inu Yasha was sleeping. As she had walked, she shivered. The forest seemed so dark this early in the morning. Or, perhaps it was the absence of Inu Yasha's light that made the forest seem so dreary.

When she made it to the clearing, the sun was rising. The clearing was bathed in the fresh sunlight. She sat one the ground, staring up at her beloved hanyou. He was shrouded in the light, causing his hair to be streaked with gold. He looked so handsome.

Kagome stood and walked up to Inu Yasha. He made no move. She stood in front of him for a minute, just reveling at the sight of him. She felt as if he were giving her strength.

"I'm going to be doing something very risky. Inu Yasha, can I ask you to watch over my heart?" Kagome talked as quietly as one would in a cemetery.

She received the same kind of answer she would have received if that were the case. Sadly, Kagome stepped up to Inu Yasha. She pulled herself up the vines until she was even with his face. She swallowed thickly before kissing him.

"Do you have my heart now, Inu Yasha?" Kagome whispered before letting go and dropping the short distance to the ground. She turned and ran off.

……………

Kagome was sullen at breakfast. The group noticed this, but found no way to bring up the subject without possibly making it worse. They prepared quietly. Kagome left behind the straw accessories, walking openly in the priestess garb. The group left with quiet good byes.

They walked sullenly to the out skirts of the village. At the crest of the small hill, Kagome stopped, just as she had done the day before. She looked off into the forest. Kagome fancied she could see where Inu Yasha was from where she stood. It was just a small flickering of red light, as if her heart were sending her off.

She smiled sadly at the idea. Taking a deep breath, Kagome turned and found her friends waiting for her. She perked up slightly. She wasn't alone in this. Her friends would be there for her.

"Let's go," Kagome smiled and began walking again.

"Kagome…" Sango started. The teenager from the future could hear the worry in the elder woman's voice.

"I'm fine," Kagome brushed past them and started leading the way away from the village. The others followed. Shippou had taken his typical perch on Miroku's shoulder.

"So, I was wondering, how come you and Miroku are traveling together?" Kagome asked Sango.

"We met on one of my missions," Sango stated simply.

"Sango's clan took me in for a while," Miroku continued.

With an underlying of disgust Sango took up the tale. "When he heard that there was a pair of demons kidnapping and eating innocent young women, Miroku insisted on coming out here. My clan couldn't let him go alone, so I ventured to go with. When we arrived at the valley, we discovered that the demons had headed out, and we followed your tracks. However, we figured they would go strait for the village instead of getting tangled up in the forest. When we back tracked, we found you."

"Oh," Kagome replied. She could still sense a little of the old romance she believed had existed between the two. Unfortunately, she didn't want to meddle in their affair. She knew from experience that meddling might make things worse.

"What about Shippou? He seemed new at the whole well thing too."

"I rescued him from the thunder brothers."

"The fat one wanted to make a hat out of me to match my Papa's pelt," Shippou growled. "They killed Papa for trespassing, and when I went to go get back his fur, they went after me."

"Well, I'm glad I rescued you. I'm sorry I couldn't save your papa."

"Kagome, it's ok. Papa said he was happy that I found a new home last night."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Dead things should not talk, but she refrained from saying so. Shippou would probably take it hard.

With the mood lightened, the group continued on their way to find Kouga of the wolf demon clan.

……………

"Um...Kouga, there's someone here to see you," the wolf with a Mohawk-ish hairstyle said humbly.

"Impossible," the alpha threw his hand over his shoulder. "No one can find this place if they haven't been here already."

"She said she knew you," the second scout informed the pack leader.

Kouga gazed at the two. Genza and Hakaku were the most trusted in the pack. They were loyal for one, and shitty liars for two. Kouga knew they were telling the truth. "Go on."

"Well, she was really pretty, for a human, any way."

"And she was walking with two other humans and a little kit."

"And she was sitting pretty close to the waterfall."

"So we asked her if she knew where she was."

"And she said yes."

"So we were about to take her up here."

"For food. Man we haven't eaten anything good in ages Kouga!"

"And then she said that she was looking for the wolf demon tribe."

"So we asked her why."

"And she said that she wanted to see you."

"And told us to give you her name to see if it…what did she say?"

"To see if it rang a bell, whatever that is."

"All right," Kouga cut in. If he let them go any farther, they'd never get any where. "So, what did she tell you her name was?"

"Um…"

"She said her name was Kagome."

"So, is it ringing any bells?"

Kouga sat and contemplated. There was a nagging suspicion that he knew someone…but that was it. He sat and pondered on all of the females he had met with, but nothing came up. All there was was the nagging suspicion. That just pissed him off.

"Kagome…Who's Kagome?" (A/N: This is inspired by a little chibi I bought at a con once. It's so cute! I don't know who drew it, but it's not mine!)

"Well, boss, as we were just saying…"

"She said…"

"Ok, fine. Bring her up. Her only. I don't want any more humans stinking up the place.

"Ok, Kouga."

"We're on it!"

Genza and Hakaku disappeared, giving Kouga a few minutes to think. If this Kagome stepped out of line, she would be wolf-chow. The wolves liked to eat humans and they hadn't been able to in a long while. It was too dangerous with the Western Lord patrolling the area. Who knew what royalty was like? Kouga wondered what he would do if she were really a demon in disguise. Feed her to the wolves any way. She would deserve it for posing like a human.

The two wolves returned. With them was a priestess. Or, Kouga corrected himself, maybe not a priestess, but an angel. She had long flowing locks of ebony hair. Her eyes were like the richest earth. She was slightly flushed, making her even more irresistible. She had to be an angel.

Needless to say, all thoughts of feeding her to the wolves vanished. Priestesses had power, if Kouga recalled correctly. If he incorporated her into the pack, maybe she would be able to help them defend themselves from the demons that enjoyed eating the wolves, like the harpies.

"Kouga, I need to talk to you," Kagome started. Her voice was quiet. Was she shy? How…amusing.

"Yeah, I gathered that. What do you want?"

"I have come to ask you for a favor."

Since when could a human do that? Irritating. "I don't think I want to listen. Genza, let the wolves chew on her."

"Wait, Kouga. Don't touch me!" Kagome shouted, pulling out of Genza's reach.

Kouga watched coldly. What was she planing? Kouga stood and walked over to where Kagome was standing. She looked up at him unflinchingly. There really was something to her, he thought.

"On second thought, Genza, Hakaku. Would you go stand guard outside?"

In unison, the two wolves nodded and left.

Kouga walked back to where he had been sitting but remained standing. "Kagome, right? You don't mind if I just call you Kagome, do you?"

"It never stopped you before."

Before? Surely he would have remembered meeting her before. It wasn't every day that a priestess waked up to your cave step. "I don't think I owe you a favor. I haven't ever met one of your kind before."

"Probably not in this life."

"Not in any other life."

"Yes we have."

Kouga glared. She was saying he was wrong. The nerve. The wolves could forget about fresh meat if she said one more thing like that.

"Don't you wonder how I knew where this hide out is?"

Kouga shrugged. She'd tell him any way.

"Let me explain. I'm…not from around here. I'm really from a…different world."

Kouga snorted his disbelief. Utterly ridiculous.

"In that world, you kidnapped me. You…you fell in love with me. You were always looking for ways for me to come onto your side."

_Why would I want to do that?_ Kouga wondered. "It was a different world."

"Yes, but…the feelings I have for others haven't changed. My friends from that other world acted exactly the same way as they do here. So, I believe that you love me still, Kouga."

Well, there was only one way Kouga could think of to find out. He strode the three steps back to Kagome and pulled her to him. Then, Kouga kissed her.

Then, Kouga got smacked and let go, surprised.

Yes, there was something there, he decided. She had spirit. There was an inner fire that let her stand up to the demon in charge of a group of man-eating wolves. She was fearless.

Kouga decided then and there that she was to be his mate. He told her that up front.

Kagome had backed away from him. "I told you I was right. You say the same thing here, too."

"I have an idea, Kagome. I think I will listen to what kind of favor you have to offer. In return, you will live here with me, as my mate."

"I can't guarantee that, Kouga."

"Then, how about, I listen and then you give me another kiss."

"Inu Yasha will kill me," Kagome muttered to herself. Aloud she replied, "Deal."

Kouga smiled triumphantly. "All right. What did you want in coming here?"

"I came here because there is someone I know who needs help. He has fallen into a deep sleep and I can't wake him up. I think he may no longer know me. I have to try though."

The desperate look she had on was too much. Kouga knew he was going to be suckered in to helping her out. "So, you need me to…"

"He lives for the fight. In that other world, you were always provoking him and fighting with him. So, I figured I would come to you. I figured that you would provide the fight to wake him up."

Kouga suddenly realized something. Kagome was in love with the one who was asleep. All the good ones were always taken. Of course, he could go, see if the guy woke up, and go from there. In the odd chance of the guy waking up, Kouga would defeat him in a fight. If not, Kouga would go back later and kill him. Either way, he would have Kagome as his.

"Ok."

"What?" Kagome asked, surprised. Kouga had been quiet for a while, and it startled her when he spoke out.

"I'm in. All you have to do is take me there."

"Oh, Kouga!" Kagome threw her arms around his neck.

"Wait. Where's my kiss?"

"What?"

"You promised that you would give me a kiss if I listened to what you said."

"Oh, I thought…Oh, ok."

Kagome gave Kouga a small peck on the cheek.

"That's it. I'm not going if that's all you're willing to give me." Kouga folded his arms and turned his back.

"I've come too far to let you quit now!" Kagome exclaimed. She grabbed Kouga's shoulder and turned him around. She kissed him deeply, but broke it off quickly.

Kouga was satisfied. For now, at least. The cocky smile was plastered onto the wolf's face. "Just lead the way, Kagome. I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth."

……………

……………

A/N: Sigh That was tough. I lost track of time! Man, I got so into this chapter, and it just flowed, so I stayed up late. Man, if I have dreams about this…This is one of the oddest romance-ish scenes that I have ever done. I think this is only my second one…maybe third. Well, I don't have my own relationship going, and I never had one, so, if it sounds bland, sorry. That's just my style.

Is Kagome going to switch her attention from Inu to Kouga? Evil grin You'll just have to read the next chapter when I post it.

I think the characters might be a little OoC. Sweat drop If they are, I apologize. I really try to make the characters as in character as possible, but with the way the fic is going, I don't think I'm doing to good of a job. Sigh This is why fan fic is so hard to write! Any way…

Ok, people. As always, R&R. If I get a lot of reviews…I dunno. As of the end of typing this chapter, good night!


	5. Grip!

To Prove Thy Love

Chapter 5: Grip!

Scattered about are seven purple stars

Thoughts are brought together by each,

Crushing out our cry for love

Unable to escape it, we cling to our dreams

We won't loose anymore to the everyday trickery

Wake up right now

Soon we seem to be surrounded

By the real world choking us

Your important person is…who?

In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing

Touch and seize it, not let's precisely walk this way

"Without regret" we advance to our destination

Will we laugh? Will we cry? Will we be happy? Will we be unhappy?

After all now, yet I still don't understand

In the future you start to change: don't falter

That's life's essence

We're living just barely, we sent our answer

Even if it's different, and gives the wrong impression

But, it's a powerful hope

Until the day you become the real thing

In this cruel world, love's bud will probably be smashed

Touch and seize it, we now engrave it firmly

Wake up right now

Soon we seem to be surrounded

By the real world choking us

Your important person is…who?

In the luxury world, shards of eternity are appearing and disappearing

Touch and seize it, not let's precisely walk this way

In order to smile in the end, we now walk precisely this way.

Chapter 5

The journey to the wolves' den had taken Kagome and her group four days. The way back with the addition of the wolves only took them three. Kouga had insisted that Genza and Hakaku came with.

By the end of the first day, the two lower wolves had started refering to Kagome as sister, or the boss' mate. The second night's stop was also interesting. The humans had found it a bit strange the first night when the wolves slept in a pile. The second night, Genza and Hakaku insisted that Kagome sleep in the pile near them. Kagome refused, telling them that humans didn't do that. She didn't tell them the real reason was that Inu Yasha would flip if he found out that she had slept around wolves. He always hated them.

They had made it to the village in good time, Kagome decided when the arrived. It was mid day and the sun directly above them was overbearingly hot. Even so, Kagome insisted on taking Kouga to the forest. She asked Sango and Miroku to keep Genza and Hakaku out of trouble as well.

Kagome led the way through the forest, keeping her back to Kouga. The alpha wolf disliked the silence, but couldn't think of anything to say. After several minutes, the two finally came to Inu Yasha's clearing. A small breeze picked up.

Inu Yasha's golden eyes snapped open.

……………

It was very lonely for Inu Yasha. No one came into the clearing except Kagome those few times. She had even kissed him that once, saying she was giving him her heart to take care of. That was nice, but then she was gone.

With no one around, the solitude was unnerving. Even awaiting Kagome's return was heaven compared to the aloneness he was dealing with now. The thought occurred to him. _Maybe I'm dead?_

If he were dead, he decided, this was hell. He had gone to hell. Why? For loving the reincarnation of his first love? Was that so wrong? Maybe it had to do with something that was against some scripture or another. Something about loving thy brother? Well, he started it! So, apparently, hell was a very good possibility.

Suddenly, an odd scent caught his attention. The desire to sleep went away. Who was that coming towards him? Kagome was there, Inu Yasha thought with a thrill. It was quickly overshadowed by the idea of who was with her.

The scent had become familiar, over constant meetings. It smelled discretely of human flesh, human blood. There was also a hint of demon blood. Mostly, it smelled like dirt. It smelled like dirt and wolf, Inu Yasha growled at the thought. There it was, suddenly in front of him, as usual.

Kouga, Inu Yasha growled. He opened his eyes to see Kagome standing beside the mangy wolf. He was going to kill him.

……………

"This is the guy you wanted me to help you wake up? Here I was, thinking it was some human, but no. It's just a scrawny little mutt."

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome exclaimed before the half demon could retort. She ran to the tree, tears of joy in her eyes.

She scraped her hands as she scrambled up the tree to release Inu Yasha from his imprisonment. Kagome pulled the arrow that pinned the half-demon to the tree and he caught her as they both fell towards the ground.

Kagome hugged Inu Yasha and gave him a kiss. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I thought you were never going to come back," Inu Yasha murmured back.

"I always do. Even if you're being a pain in the ass."

"Hey, that's not nice, Kagome."

"Excuse me," Kouga growled. Inu Yasha set Kagome down gently and stepped in front of her.

"Kouga, you're about the last person I wanted to see when I woke up," Inu Yasha quipped.

"I was hoping you didn't wake up. Then, Kagome could have forgotten about you, and come to live with me."

"You're still going on about that?"

"After all, she did promise to be my mate if I came here with her."

Inu Yasha turned a betrayed look at Kagome. She shook her head, denying the fact. "I did not, Kouga."

"Then what was that kiss about? You were so passionate."

"You _kissed_ him? Kagome, what were you thinking?"

"It was the only way I could get him here. I don't want to talk about it."

Inu Yasha tilted his head off to one side. His brain was finally asking the right questions again. How the hell had he gotten stuck to the tree this time?

"Fine Kagome. Now, there's just one thing to do. Kouga, your ass is mine."

"Bring it on, Mutt-face."

"Both of you, stop it!" Kagome demanded.

"Kagome, I need to make him pay for kissing you! It's my job now."

"What is the mutt talking about? Kagome, you're the only one for me!"

"So, fight next time we meet. I don't think Inu Yasha could handle a fight quite yet, despite all of his big talk."

"Kagome," Inu Yasha whined.

Kagome elbowed him in the back. She murmured, "Ten days stuck to the Goshinbuko. I think you need to get warmed up before you do too much."

"Kagome, is this really how you feel?" Kouga asked.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Kouga, I'm really greatful for you coming to help me out, but I really do love Inu Yasha."

"You hear that, you mangy wolf! Kagome loves me. She's picking me over your full blooded flea-ness."

"One day I will have you, Kagome. I'll kill Inu Yasha in a fair fight."

"Just set the time and the place!"

"When I kill Inu Yasha, I will get everything he owns. Kagome will be mine then."

"Keep dreaming. In what world could you ever beat me?"

"Um…Inu Yasha…"

"Not now Kagome."

"In what world? In any of them. If it's for Kagome's sake, I can do anything."

"Then…Kouga, could you please leave now?"

Kouga hesitated. He really wanted to stay by Kagome's side to make sure the half-breed would treat her as she deserved to be treated. The pleading look Kagome sent him was melting his heart. "If that's what you truly want Kagome."

"Yes. It is."

"I'll give you a month, mutt-face. You have one month until I come for your head."

Inu Yasha shrugged. "I'll be here."

With a curt nod, Kouga turned and ran though the forest. Inu Yasha turned to Kagome.

"So," Kagome started, "Where were we?"

"When? This time, or the time I almost made you forget about your test?"

"Hm. Maybe we should just make this a new time?"

Inu Yasha bent his head to kiss her. He broke apart for a moment. "I think that works."

They continued to kiss for a few moments. "Hey, Inu Yasha?" Kagome mumbled between small kisses.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me one thing?" Kagome asked, breaking apart to look him in the eyes.

"For you, anything."

"Promise me that you won't make me do that again?"

"Do what again?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't know what I did for you!" Kagome exclaimed. For some reason, that annoyed her.

"No, I was kinda stuck to a tree Kagome?"

"Because you got yourself stuck to a tree.."

"It wasn't like I had any choice!"

"I had to go to the thunder brother's valley and run all the way back here!"

"Wait…"

"Then I had to think of who to go to so that you would wake up! Do you know how far it is from here to Kouga's den?"

"Now, Kagome, you're not being fair."

"What isn't fair is that I couldn't see you! I couldn't see you for ten days! I forgot all about my school work, all about my tests, and all about my life over there!"

"I did notice you are wearing priestess clothes."

"And?" Kagome asked, eyes flashing with anger. If he said she still looked like Kikyou, she would kill him herself.

"You look like the strongest priestess I have ever seen."

"So, I don't look like Kikyou?"

"Kikyou? Who's Kikyou?" Inu Yasha whispered, closing in on Kagome again.

Suddenly, the world dissolved. The trees just melted away into a white nothingness. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around Kagome protectively.

A female voice echoed through the fake nothingness world. "Oh, that was wonderful! This was just perfect! I knew my scheme would work!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Me? Why, I am one of the three goddesses of love!"

"No such thing."

The woman laughed. "No, no, of course not."

"Wait!" Kagome called. She turned and pulled away from Inu Yasha. "The reason Inu Yasha was stuck to the tree again…"

"It was all just a test. We needed to see if you were strong enough in heart to be qualified lovers. We needed Kagome to prove that she loved you. The extent you went to Kagome, it was all the proof we needed. Oh, that Kouga is just so handsome…I was sure you were going to fall for him in this world."

"Hey, why would Kagome fall for that wolf when she has me?" Inu Yasha asked as he slung his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Tehee. That's love for you." The presence of the voice faded out. The two were left alone once more.

"Well, this sucks."

"Inu Yasha!"

"It does. I mean, there's nothing here. There's no one around, and not even a bed."

"I do not like the way your thoughts are heading."

"I thought you loved me, Kagome."

"I do. It's just…no sex until after we're married. My mom's rule."

"Married?"

"Married. Or…whatever demons do. We'll do both."

The voice came back. "Ops, silly me. I forgot to send you two lovebirds back. Which time do you like better?"

"Which time? Mine." Kagome and Inu Yasha said in synchronization.

"Oh, sillies. You know, you really do make a cute couple. What I meant was, which world do you like better? The one we made for the trial, or the one you were normally in?"

"Give me back my own world."

"Well, I have to say the original one," Kagome replied shyly. "Then I can have my sit beads back."

"Ok, then. Old World, there they go!"

The sit bead idea finally sunk into Inu Yasha's brain. "Wait…No, let's stay in this one."

"Too late now!"

Kagome and Inu Yasha felt like they were spinning. Kagome closed her eyes until if felt like something spit her out.

When she opened her eyes, she was in her room. Her very own room, in her time. The bed was so soft, she couldn't help but drift off to sleep.

……………

A/N Ok, I know. The last bit of this chapter was just a little odd. I don't know, it was just the best way I could think of to get the whole story line to make a little bit of sense and explain the title of the story. Yeah…now that I've typed it, it sounds really…weird. I think it's too much Angel Sanctuary contaminating my view of the higher ups, like the Goddess of Love.

Any way…I might try and revamp this chapter cuz I don't like the way it is. Or, maybe I'll just leave it, depending on the reviews I get! I want reviews! But…I suppose I'm just being greedy…or hopeful, maybe.

Please R&R!


	6. Dearest

To Prove they Love

Chapter 6: Dearest

It would be nice if we could put away

And throw out

Everything except what truly matted,

But reality is cruel

In such times,

I see you laughing

Whenever I close my eyes

Until the day I reach eternal sleep,

That smiling face will

Have to stay with me without fail

People are all sad, so

They go and forget, but…

For that which I love,

For that which gives me love,

I will do what I can

Back then, when we met,

It was awkward.

We went the long way, didn't we?

We got hurt, didn't we?

Until the day I reach eternal sleep,

That smiling face will

Have to stay with me without fail

Back then, when we met,

It was awkward.

We went the long way, didn't we?

We got there in the end.

Chapter 6

Kagome opened her eyes. Everything that had happened seemed like a dream. Even if it was a dream, she could still taste Inu Yasha on her lips. Wait, where was Inu Yasha?

Kagome sat up too quickly, and her head spun with newly regained blood circulation. As soon as the dizziness passed, Kagome stood and left her room. There was no Inu Yasha there, no Inu Yasha in the bathroom, no Inu Yasha in the kitchen where her mom was making pancakes…Ooh pancakes. Kagome grabbed a plate that was already made especially for her.

"Mom, have you seen Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Not since the last time you came home with him."

"Oh." Kagome was really starting to wonder if it really had been a dream. So, she asked, "Mom, how long have I been gone?"

"Gone, Kagome, you didn't leave. You came home yesterday after your geometry test and went to sleep."

"I did?"

"Kagome are you feeling ok?"

If she had come home and gone to sleep without even knowing it, perhaps that really was a dream. Kagome finished her pancakes quickly. A thought had wiggled its way into her mind again. What if it hadn't happened yet?

"K, mom. Thanks for the pancakes. I'll be back soon!"

Kagome hurried out of the house. She ignored the fact that she should bring everyone things from her backpack. All that mattered was that Inu Yasha wasn't stuck to the tree on the other side. She was in the well house and down the well in record time. Amazing things happened when you were worrying about other things than squishing the food in a giant backpack.

In the past, nothing seemed different. There was no Inu Yasha, or apparent absence of Inu Yasha. But, he still wasn't there to greet her.

Panicking, Kagome ran all the way to the village. Was it just her imagination, or did the run seem easier? She didn't notice that the people were not staring at her. For the villagers in this world, seeing an oddly dressed teen was a typical occurrence.

However, Kagome did not see them staring in the dream world, so she did not notice the lack of it this time. She ran into Kaede's hut. "Kaede-basan, where's Inu Yasha?"

"Eh?" Inu Yasha looked up at her.

Kagome stopped to look. Inu Yasha was looking like she had sat him. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were sitting in their usual spots. Kaede was no where to be found.

"Kagome, why are you so worried?" Sango asked. She made a move to stand, but Kagome gestured her to remain seated.

"Oh…um…I don't know. Inu Yasha, are you ok?"

"Yeah. It was kind of weird, though. I think I might of had a weird dream or something, and it spit me out. Kagome, are you ok?"

Kagome had slid to the floor. Try as hard as she might, she couldn't hold in her laughter. Truthfully, she was relieved. The world was back to normal, and the other one was just like a dream. Inu Yasha had told her that, in his own little way. Maybe it was just a dream, and Inu Yasha fell out of the tree he normally slept in. Either way, it was gone.

She had triumphed. Kagome had overcome her fear of being only second best to Kikyou in Inu Yasha's heart. She had proven how much she loved Inu Yasha to herself. She was proud of herself.

"Kagome…"

Kagome looked to see Inu Yasha staring at her.

"Yes."

"When are we going to get married?"

"As soon as I'm out of High school, if that's what you want."

"Why not sooner?"

"Don't whine Inu Yasha. I'll say the magic word if you do. I wasn't able to say that for ten days."

"No, Kagome!"

Kagome smiled evilly. She decided she wasn't going to sit him, not right now, anyway. But…why tell Inu Yasha that? Things had returned to normal.

……………

……………

To Prove Thy Love

End

……………

……………

A/N: Ok, well I think that will be the end. It is possible I might write an epilogue, but only if you people think it will be ok. Tell me! Any way, the end sounds crappy, in my opinion, but I can't re write it right now. If given an extra month, I might come back to this one, but not right now. I will be working on another Inu Yasha fan fic…which one, I don't know, but I will. I think I might work on a Single Strand, since I still have bits of that written down. Shrugs Something will come to me.

Any how, it has been good to hear from any reviewers. If I hear from more with positive results, I might find an idea for the epilogue idea starts forming What is it? Hmm…yes, I need reviews. So, thanks for reading To Prove thy Love. I hope you enjoyed it, even if you didn't review.

Hidden Demon, signing out.


End file.
